Junk Flea
Junk Flea is a small, in-your-face map full of obstacles to hide behind. It features several crates, a large tunnel, two double-floor spawn buildings, and a jump-path through to each building. Shooting certain pipes will make them release steam, and shooting certain barrels will them explode. This map is popular when it comes to One Man Army due to it being "Fast Experience." It is also one of the most, if not the most, played maps in Combat Arms. It has a bit of an urban theme to it, and is also a very popular "glitching map," having dozens of glitching videos on YouTube, lots of rooms used for glitch purposes, and glitchers in many game rooms, ruining the fun for others. Overview While Junk Flea is a small map, it does have a lot going on. The Tunnel The tunnel stands tall above the rest of the map. Stairs on both sides of the map lead up to it, and there are two side points that can be used for camping and sniping. Tight Space Directly below the tunnel and towards the truck near Alpha's base is known as tight space. The immediate area is also a part of Tight Space, appropriately named as the objects around the area are tightly packed. Alpha Site Alpha Site is very empty and almost identical to Bravo Site, only without the shelves, and the bottom floor's layout is a mirror image. The upstairs, however, are not, and instead they seem to be used less often as the silos and sniping points are close enough where you can be shot just by looking out the door.Category:Maps Bravo Site Bravo Site has two shelves inside its base, and a stairwell up leading out to a broken staircase. The second floor of Alpha's base leads out onto an awning with an explosive barrel adjacent to its door. The exits on the east side of the base lead out to an area with a miniature open field and an awning, which can be jumped onto from the second level exit. The second floor has a small gap above the stairs. Running up the stairs normally doesn't allow you to see the gap, making it a spot for shooters to take out unsuspecting players. Trivia *Junk Flea was the smallest map until the release of Death Room. It remains the smallest outdoor map. *Looking over the roof of the bases shows you an unfinished roof and the sky in the distance. Strategies *Watch out for the cramped quarters areas that dominate this map. Shotguns, mines, and grenades are very useful in areas such as these, so watch yourself. You can be cornered easily. *Jump on top of the railing on the stairs going up to the upper tunnel to jump on top of the tunnel. this is the highest reachable point on the map, and is good for hitting foes who are expecting a close-range fight, but those who are searching will have you for dinner. *In any game mode (Elimination, One Man Army, Capture the Flag, etc...), watch out for opponents throwing frag grenades into your base. Also beware of campers who wait just outside the building ready to kill you once you come out. Explosions work well in this situation, so make some noise! *A helpful tip: before you die, try and use all of your support weapons. There is a chance that you can kill the opponent even after they kill you. Suicide frags can really annoy enemies. *In Capture the Flag games, there is very little distance between the two flags, and they are not very well walled-in. Spread your forces out and gun down enemy flag carriers before they make it even halfway, or there's a good chance they'll get a successful capture. Video Demonstrations 350px|left|Capture the Flag in Junk Flea. Junk Flea isn't a big map, but things have been packed into it like there is no tomorrow. You may have trouble finding your way the first time, but you could use videos to help. If you want to give Capture the Flag a shot, you may watch to watch the video to the left.